Transcendant
by Poochie-90
Summary: Accoudé sur la rambarde de mon bateau, je fixe l'horizon qui commence déjà à disparaitre...


**Auteur:** Poochie

**Bases:**One Piece

**Genre:** Yaoi

**Couple:**Zoro/Sanji

**Disclaimer:** Eiichiro Oda... Qui d'autre ?

**Note de l'auteur: **Euuuuuuuuuh, je change un peu de trip là. Et puis avec Dark qui m'empêche de travailler sur mes autre fics en m'obligeant à travailler sur celle-ci. . Je suis incomprise... Tout ça parce qu'elle c'est fixé sur un fanart. Tsss... Franchement !

Transcendant

Accoudé sur la rambarde de mon bateau, je fixe l'horizon qui commence déjà à disparaitre. Le brouillard m'entoure depuis quelques temps déjà, ou plutôt la brume. On n'y voit pas à trois mètres. Ce qui ne m'aidera pas si je me perd encore. Oui, après toutes ces années passées sur ce foutu batiment, j'arrive encore à me perdre parfois. J'oublie toujours que je ne me trouve pas sur le Vogue Merry.

Pourquoi est-ce que l'image de mon ancien capitaine tentant de piquer une mandarine à sa navigatrice me revient en mémoire ? Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais. Rien que d'y penser ça me fait sourire.

La brume tourne autour de moi et fini pour totalement me cacher. Malgré que le reste de mon équipage n'est pas bien loin, je ne le vois plus, je ne l'entend plus. Ce qui est une bonne chose en soi. Ca m'évitera de devoir encore leur hurler dessus. Tous des bons à rien.

Parfois je me demande pourquoi j'ai décidé de monté mon propre équipage...

Cette idée m'est venue tout de suite le jour où nous nous sommes séparé. Le long de ce vieux port dans une ville dont j'ai oublié le nom. L'équipage du chapeau de paille vivait ses dernières minutes ce soir-là. Nous n'avions plus le coeur à voyager ensemble. Ou à voyager tout court pour certains.

Moi, je continue.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison. Enfin si, mais ça ne vous regarde pas. C'est une histoire entre lui et moi. Non, pas entre moi et Luffy. Entre moi et l'autre abruti de cuistot.

Je pense souvent à lui. Son visage reste sans arrête gravé dans ma mémoire, dans mon esprit, dans ma tête.

Quand on vous parle du blondinet à vous, vous voyez un gars souriant avec sa clope en bouche. Moi pas. Je le revois encore, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entre ouverte, son visage s'éloignant du mien. Très lentement, trop lentement. Trop lentement pour nous, parce qu'en réalité, ça avait été rapide. Je vois sans cesse son bras tendu vers moi et ma main tentant d'attraper la sienne pour le retenir.

Ce soir-là, Sanji tombait dans les eaux troubles de la Grand Line. Je me demande encore comment il a pu tomber. Ce ne sont sûrement pas les petits pirates sans importances qui avaient décidé de nous taper dessus ce jour-là qui l'auraient fait tomber. Impossible. Pourtant, il est bien tomber. Et nous ne l'avons jamais retrouvé.

Je regarde l'eau noire en dessous de moi et me dis qu'il est sans doute encore en dessous. Son corps doit être pourri depuis un baille, sa peau est devenue bleue et sa chair s'est décollée en partie de ses os.

J'hausse un sourcil. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été un grand romantique, mais au point de parler de ça. Je soupire encore une fois. Et me connaissant, ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière. C'est que je me fais vieux.

Ouais, je me fais vieux...

Parfois, j'entend même des voix. Une pour être précis. Une très belle voix.

Vous connaissez la légende d'Ulysse ? Le truc avec les sirènes qui chantent et la cire dans les oreilles. Pour moi, c'est pareil. J'entend une voix venant de la mer, un peu plus loin. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer mais elle est là. Je crois même qu'elle me suit.

Bon, j'arrête sinon vous allez me prendre pour un fou.

Je souris de nouveau à la mer paisible pour une fois. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par le mouvement léger des vagues contre la coque de bois, un courant d'air glaciale me claquant sur le visage. Je frissone un peu mais je ne bouge pas. Je reste accoudé à la rambarde, mes pensées se rejoignant en un seul point. Je peux voir le visage de ce maudit blondinet quand je ferme les yeux. Cette fois, il me sourit.

Est-ce que par hasard, l'image de sa chute ne me reviendrait plus à l'esprit ? Je commence à ne plus y penser et à ne voir plus que lui. Lui et sa clope dans le bec, me souriant. Cette vision fait doubler mon sourire.

Je passe souvent pour un fou auprès de mon équipage. D'ailleurs, ils me verraient en ce moment même, ils reculeraient encore des trois bons mètres. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'un abruti. La bouche ouverte, les yeux en soucoupes, les sourcils relevés,... Je n'en crois pas mes yeux vous aurez compris.

Moi qui pensais qu'il était mort. Moi qui pensais qu'il était tombé à l'eau ce jour-là. Moi qui pensais ne jamais le revoir. Il est là, en face de moi, assis sur un rocher.

J'ouvre la bouche pour l'appeler mais les mots ne sortent pas. Je veux lever mon bras pour lui montrer que je suis là, mon bras ne bouge pas. Ma respiration se fait plus dure, l'air entre difficilement dans mes poumons. Il tourne enfin la tête vers moi, semblant m'avoir remarqué. Son regard est impassible. Je crois qu'il ne me reconnait pas.

Malgré la brume qui continue de m'entourer, j'arrive à le distinguer complètement. Ma respiration cale net lorsque je le vois. Lorsque je vois le reste de son corps.

Il n'est pas pourri, loin de là même. Il est couvert d'écailles et ses jambes ne sont plus jambes mais queue. Comme les sirènes... Son physique à changé. Ca me perturbe.

Je me penche au dessus de la rambarde lorsque mon bateau passe à côté de lui. Pour pouvoir mieux le voir sans doute. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais à cette instant précis. Il n'y a plus que lui et moi. Il lève les yeux, me regardant à son tour. Je peux voir sur ses lèvres un sourire se dessiner. Il faut avouer que sans la cigarette, c'est un sourire un peu différent mais il reste semblable à celui de Sanji.

Je me penche un peu plus, me pendant presque à la rambarde. Il s'appuye sur son rocher et se lève, tendant les bras vers moi. Il m'attrape par le cou avant de me tirer vers lui, pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je passe ma main derrière sa nuque, approfondissant le baiser.

Il se sépare de mes lèvres et me souffle dans le creux de l'oreille,

- Je ne t'en veux pas...

Avant de retomber dans les eaux troubles en me lançant un dernier sourire mais triste cette fois. Triste et tendre... Un sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

Je comprend ce qu'il a voulu me dire. Même si je continue de m'en vouloir pour cela. Je n'ai pas su le rattraper ce soir-là. Je n'ai pas su le sauver. Depuis toutes ces années, ça me reste en travers de la gorge.

Le brouillard se dissipe peu à peu. Je vois même l'eau qui n'est pas si noire que ça finalement.

Une pensée me travers l'esprit à ce moment:

Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou bien...

Owari

* * *

Oula ! C'est quoi que je viens d'écrire là ? o.Ô

Ca me convient pas du tout TT Mais comme j'ai promis, voilà pour toi Darkan.

Pour le titre, faites preuve d'imagination pour en trouver vous même le sens...


End file.
